The Return of Faith
by eloop
Summary: A group of demons decided to place a demon in Faith's body to make her bring them the other slayer


Four walked from the outside into a large buidling surrounded by crates, hidden from the human eye. These four men cloaked in black trenchcoats sat down at the makeshift table and one of them said,"Brotherhood, tonight our climb to glory will begin with one swift move, the raising of the dead." The other three members nodded and the one talking opened a book and took a knife out from his jacket. He cut his wrist and with each drop of blood that feel to the ground slowly making a circle. Once the circle was complete, the demon knelt to one knee and began to spread the blood so it filled the circle and he said,"Rise my brothers, tonight we bring forth the Necromancer." The three other demons stood from their sitting position and watched as their leader called on the Necromancer with an ancient latin spell. Slowly the blood was bubbling and a figure began to emerge from the blood, the figure was all red and it said,"Why have thy summoned thee?" The demon looked at the Necromancer in the face and said,"We have brought you were to do a soul exchange, a demon into a slayer." The Necromancer laughed and he said,"Foolish, the slayer is not passed." The demon looked at the Necromancer and said,"On the contrary, she is lying in a coma as we speak." A smile grew on the demon's face and the Necromancer said,"A strange case but I will try, take me to here." The demon motioned to other demons to stay as he escorted the Necromancer out into Sunnydale to find the slayer. Faith lay in her bed in the hospital motionless, she has been laying there for two years now and her hair had grown longer, bags had formed under her eyes as she lay asleep peacefully. The lights in the room flickered on and off and the Necromancer and the demon walked in and the demon said,"Do your magic." The Necromancer smiled and placed his hand on the comatose slayer's stomach and raised his other hand in the air and muttered an incantation in latin. The demon watched the black mist swirl around the Necromancer's hand and watched in pleasure as the Necromancer's hand dove into the comatose slayer's chest and grabbed her heart and with it's other hand placed the black mist inside the slayer. Once the Necromancer was done, a white light appeared the Necromancer disappeared. The demon approached the slayer with caution said,"Slayer?" Faith's eyes burst open, her pupils normal but around them were the dead giveaway compelety red and she said,"Yes?" The demon smiled and saw the slayer's eyes and said,"It worked, Slayer you are now a demon." Faith ripped the IV from her finger and said,"About fucking time, I am guessing graduation failed and that shit for a slayer is still prancing around?" The demon nodded and Faith said,"Slayer and demon combo, I am liking my chances." The demon helped Faith off the bed and said,"Listen Slayer, when the time comes that we need you, we will get you but if we will sense if you get to the slayer, in that case bring her to us but anything is your choice." A dark demonic grin formed on Faith's face as she left the hospital room and looked back to see the demon gone and she began to formulate a plot in her head, main revenge against Buffy but there were other things involved. Once Faith exited the hospital from the emergency exit, she used back allies and the darkness to get back to her apartment that the mayor had bought. To her surprise it was still there but the door was boarded up which seemed like no problem to Faith and her new demonic strength. With one the kick the door fell to the ground and she walked in, she saw the broken glass in the main window and the image of her falling off the truck flashing in her mind making her demon self get even more angry to Buffy. Faith turned around and placed the door back on it's hinges and slid out of her hopsital gown to go into the show. She turned the water on the hottest it go and she let the water hit her body cleansing her of two months of rust from laying in a hospital bed. After she washed her hair and body, Faith wrapped a towel around her lucious body and looked in the mirror as she brushed her longer brown hair and got fed up, she grabbed a pair of scissors from her bedroom and chopped off at least two inches of her hair look like it did when she was gutted. Faith didn't even bother cleaning up her hair as she threw her makeup on the bathroom counter and rifled through it to find the perfect shades, she wanted a darker look almost gothic. Faith found a tube of black lipstick which she spread over her lips and grinned, she wanted a more a gothic look and a found a black eye shadow which she put heavy amount on her eye lids. Faith looked in the mirror and liked her new darker look and found a bottle of black nailpolish, which she spread over each nail. Letting it dry, Faith looked at her newself in the mirror and a grin formed as she felt one of the nails to test if they were dry, she walked out of the bathroom and shed her towel on the ground and opened up her closet. Faith knew that she had leather and lots of it and slid on a pair of black leather pants which fit her body like a second skin and she found a pair of black leather platform boots which just added to her new gothic like look. As Faith strapped on her bra, she slid on a black mesh shirt and ran her hands along her breasts, her senses were defintily heighting and she was going to take her new body out for a test drive tonight. Faith checked her appearence in the mirror and walked out of her apartment, she was going to make Buffy's life a living hell. 


End file.
